Un viaje en el tiempo
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: En el futuro Yu, hijo de Po y Tigresa, trata de mejororar sus habilidades pero durante su entrenamiento algo sale mal y termina mandando a uno de sus sobrinos en un viaje a través del tiempo mandándolo a una época no muy lejana, ¿que pasará con el bebé justo en la relación entre Po y Tigresa? Y ¿Qué consecuencias podría traer su aparición?
1. Chapter 1

_**Un descuido en el tiempo**_

Habían pasado diez años desde la gran pelea contra Rasel donde los Guardianes legendarios pelearon todos juntos sino también la nueva generación de Guardianes también llegó a pelear, todos siguieron con sus vidas de nueva cuenta mientras en el palacio de Jade todo parecía seguir su curso natural y de siempre.

En medio del palacio estaba Yu leyendo un rollo en sus brazos, ya tenía catorce años y comenzaba su preparación para un maestro de Kung Fu igual que sus padres-

¿Como hacer un jabón? ¿Es enserio? -dijo Yu sorprendido- ¿desde cuando es importante saber usar un jabón? Ni que se pudiera usar como arma -envolvió el rollo de nuevo y camino por el palacio hasta ver la puerta del salón de los héroes abierta, entró sonriendo y vio a Tigresa arreglando los rollos acomodándolos uno por uno- veamos si puedo -se acercó caminando sonriendo- hola madre que radiante te ves hoy

Oh gracias hijo, ¿qué quieres? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¿Qué? ¿Un hijo no le puede decir a su madre que se ve joven y bonita? -dijo Yu sonriendo, pero Tigresa se cruzó de brazos calmada-

Solo tiene complejo de Edipo o si quiere algo, y dudo que tú me veas así -dijo Tigresa calmada dejando a un lado una caja con rollos-

Vamos mamá, quiero un rollo que tenga algo increíble, como volar por los cielos, tener súper fuerza, o crear un ejército con más de mil clones de sombra -dijo Yu intranquilo-

Aun no estas listo para cosas así -dijo Tigresa calmada dejando la caja a un lado- debes empezar por lo básico

Ok se que estaba inventando parte de mi oración pero...¿ese tipo de tecnicas existen? -dijo Yu confundido-

No existen -dijo Tigresa sería y vio a los lados- no existen tales cosas

Mamá...¿me estás mintiendo? -dijo Yu confundido-

No, escucha tengo cosas por hacer así que te saque estos documentos y rollos, sigue estudiando -dijo Tigresa calmada- más tarde tu padre te hará preguntas

Esta bien, esta bien -dijo Yu calmado tomando un nuevo rollo- como hacer te...lindo -Tigresa se retiró y Yu vio unos rollos mas arriba y sonriendo, se aseguró que Tigresa estaba retirándose y que estaba solo, sonrió y fue por un estante sujetando el arma que tenía encima para tratar de quitarla-

¡Y que no se te ocurra usar los estantes como escaleras para llegar a los rollos más alto! -gritó Tigresa más alejada y Yu suspiro, tomó una bola de metal y la lanzó a otro lado golpeando y destruyendo la urna de los guerreros susurrantes- ¡Escuche eso! ¡Lo pagarás con tu mesada!

¡¿Que?! ¡Si de po si ni me dan mesada! -dijo Yu sorprendido, solo se quejó y espero treinta minutos mientras noto que nadie venía, sonrió y comenzó a apilar estantes formando una torre para usarla de escalera, comenzó a trepar hasta que llegó al punto más alto y encontró una caja marrón con el simbolo de un reloj en el frente, lo tomó y tomó un rollo que venía con la caja, sacó la caja con cuidado y saltó girando cayendo de pie y rebotando, se sentó en los escalones y dejó la caja a un lado-

Jamás había visto esta caja -dijo Yu confundido, abrió la caja y encontró un pergamino algo amplio y largo, estaba por extenderlo cuando escuchó unos pasos-

¡Yu! ¡Hermano necesito un favor! -Yu escuchó la voz de Lu Ann y vio nervioso el rollo, solo guardó el rollo en la caja y lo empujó ocultándolo detrás de una armadura- ¡Yu! -Lu entró corriendo al salón cargando dos cachorros- ¡Que bueno estas aquí!

Hola hermana, hola hermana, hola...-dijo Yu nervioso y sudando- ¿qué pasó?

Necesito un favor -dijo Lu sonriendo-

¿Qué quieres hermana? -dijo Yu confundido-

Necesito que me cuides a Ryu y a Molly hoy -dijo Lu sonriendo mostrando dos cachorros, el primero era un cachorro lobo de pelo blanco con marcas en sus mejillas como las de un tigre y una marca como la de Tigresa en su frente, sus ojos eran verde jade en tono claro, la segunda era una cachorra de tigre de ojos verde jade en tono claro con marcas idénticas a las de Tigresa y Lu, ambos cachorros parecían tener dos años y usaban trajes de pijamas-

¿Cuidar de mis sobrinos? Claro quiero cuidarlos y ellos me quieren ¿verdad mis bolitas de pelo? -dijo Yu sonriendo pero Molly solo le escupió en la cara y Ryu le lanzó un juguete de plástico duro directo en su cara- aaah...que lindos son mis sobrinos

Si perdón por eso, Yu por favor cuídalos unos minutos, es que Isaac quiere llevarlos a ver a sus abuelos en Japón hoy -dijo Lu sonriendo- por favor...una hora máximo

Esta bien una hora -dijo Yu calmado, Lu asintio y le pasó a los bebés, Yu los dejó en el suelo junto a unas sábanas dejándolos sentados- listo mira estarán calmados

Gracias, tratare de llegar rápido y hacer menos tiempo, los dejo a tu cuidado -dijo Lu calmada-

Claro confía en mi -dijo Yu calmado, Lu sonrió y se despidió corriendo- bien ahora ¿en que estaba?, oigan apestositos...¿pueden guardar un secreto? Jajaja claro a quien le dirían, bueno escuchen haré un truco nuevo pero no quiero que le digan nada a su abuelita Tigresa, ¿entienden?

Ño, ñooooo -los cachorros hablaron riendo un poco, Ryu solo sonrió y se metió la mano al hocico-

Ah no se para que me molesto usare el truco -dijo Yu calmado, se alejó de lo bebes un rato y sacó su caja con el pergamino- pergamino del tiempo, uuu ahora si está interesante, veamos

 _El pergamino del tiempo permite el traslado de energía, cuerpo y espíritu a través del tiempo y espacio, solo pon energía Chi en tu rollo, escoge una fecha a donde quieras ir pero con mucha precaución, podrás viajar en tiempo y espacio, podrás interactuar y cambiar la historia, abvertencia no usarse bajo ninguna circunstancia_

Baaaaa mucha palabrería poca acción -dijo Yu irritado- bien vamos a ver -extendió el rollo mientras lo bebes lo veían claramente- aquí voy -extendió los dos primeros dedos de cada mano, y comenzó a hacer más movimientos de manos imitando las ilustraciones del rollo, en un momento concentró energía en sus manos y tocó el papel con ambas manos, el papa él se quedó quieto y Yu solo lo siguió golpeando pero no pasó nada- Que estafa, mmmm creó que olvide la fecha...ya se...mmm, el 4 de Mayo de 1524 en ese tiempo mi papá ya tenía siendo el guerrero dragón y fue poco antes del ataque de Kai, esa fecha elijo, el 4 de Mayo de 1524 hace 37 años bien a ver...-Yu espero, y espero, y espero pero nada paso-

¡Aaaaaargh por dios! -Yu gritó molesto moviendo el papel- ¡apliqué Chi, energía e hice los pasos tal como estaban en la ilustración, ¡¿por qué demonios no pasa nada?! -Yu suspiro y los bebés comenzaron a llorar un poco- hay...ahora ¿qué? -se acercó a los bebés para verlos pero estos seguían llorando un poco- ¿qué tienen?

Me...mida...mida -Molly parecía que hablaba un poco pero Yu solo la veía confundido-

¡Lu tus bebés están llorando y uno está diciendo mida, mida -dijo Yu calmado-

Quieren comer solo dales una botella de leche hay algunos en un bolso que te deje si no hay, busca en la cocina -dijo Lu calmada, Yu solo suspiro y vio a los bebés-

Esta bien -dijo Yu cansado y vio a los bebés- pero no los puedo cargar...dicen que nunca dejes solo a un bebé...baaa ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? -Yu cerró la puerta un momento dejando a los bebés solos por un momento, Ryu y Molly estaban caminando a cuatro otras por el lugar, Ryu sujeto un pedazo de tela y la movió tirando una hacha cerca de él y está se clavo en el suelo, Ryu no le hizo caso y siguió caminando, Molly por su parte estaba caminando hasta el pergamino del tiempo y lo tomó un poco, sonrió un poco y de su ropa sacó un pequeño crayón azul, comenzó a escribir un poco en el pergamino pero en eso el pergamino comenzó a brillar un poco y Molly fue cubierta por la luz que desprendía hasta desaparecer poco a poco dejando a Ryu solo-

Aaaaa baaaa baaaa mana -Ryu estaba hablando confundido viendo el crayón en el suelo- nana...

Bien Yu ya tengo algo de leche...espero que te guste -dijo Yu sonriendo entrando por la puerta pero vio a Ryu sentado en el suelo- ¿qué haces ahí y tu hermana?, ¿Molly? Ven preciosa es hora de comer -camino un poco viendo el lugar vacío y solo a Ryu sentado en el suelo- ¡Molly! ¡¿Molly donde estas?! -gritó asustado moviendo cada cosa que encontró, movió algunas cajas y estantes buscando a la pequeña tigresa pero no la encontró, se acercó al pergamino y vio algunos dibujos- hay maldicion...¿qué pasó aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que hice...? -Yu parecía pálido y algo nervioso- no será posible...¡MANDE A MI SOBRINA EN EL TIEMPO! -Yu gritó asustado pero mientras tanto en el palacio de Jane hace muchos años atrás-

Hace años Po había derrotado a Ke Pa y la amenaza de los Jian Shi, ahora estaba en paz practicando sus nuevos poderes, él y Tigresa apenas estaban formando su relación pero a Tigresa todavía le costaba trabajo ser una novia un poco más dulce con el, Po por su lado estaba entrenando ese día golpeando un árbol, siguió golpeando el árbol con fuerza dejando sus puños marcados, suspiro y se relajó un poco pasando el brazo por su frente quitándose el sudor-

Uuuu Chispitas de dulcecitos, que buen entrenamiento el de hoy -dijo Po calmado- _Pero aun mi poder me causa un poco de complicaciones, veremos si pudo usarlo para ir más rápido al palacio -_ Po expulsó energía dorada de su cuerpo y avanzó corriendo demasiado rápido dejando un rastro de energía dorada, siguió avanzando y saltó de una roca hasta las escaleras cayendo de pie y arrodillado- Muy bien ahora...grrrrh...maldicion -Po cayó de rodillas algo cansado y vio su cuerpo-

Aun sigo teniendo problemas para usarlo bien pero poco a poco seguiré practicando -dijo Po cansado viendo sus manos-

Po deberías tener más cuidado no tú poder -dijo Shifu sonriendo regando algunas flores-

Hola maestro Shifu, si lo lamento mucho, desde que mis poderes aumentaron solo he querido practicarlos -dijo Po sonriendo, se sentó en los escalones y sonrió viendo el valle- me alegra que todo saliera bien al final

Si pero aun no debes confiarte panda, llegar a ser un verdadero maestro no depende del nivel de fuerza que tenga sino de la capacidad para controlar esa fuerza y saber cuándo usarla -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Si ya me lo había dicho -dijo Po sonriendo- algún día espero ser también maestro como usted

No Po, tu nunca serás como yo -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Po levantó una ceja- tu serás tu

Eso no lo entiendo -dijo Po calmado, se relajó un poco y ambos movieron las orejas- ¿escucha eso?

Si suena a un bebé -dijo Shifu confundido- bueno a lo mejor la época de celó trajo más bebés de lo pensado y hasta este lugar viene el grito del bebé

No, más bien lo escuchó algo fuerte -dijo Po confundido, se levantó y se fue corriendo entrando al palacio y camino un poco siguiendo el ruido del llanto, siguió caminando encontró que el ruido venía del interior del salón de armas- ¡Viene del salón de los héroes! -Po abrió la puerta sorprendido y vio a Molly sentada en el suelo llorando un poco- ¡Maestro es una bebe!

¿Una bebe? -dijo Shifu confundido, Po se acercó a la bebe y la cargó en sus brazos- ¿como llegó aquí una bebe?

Ooooh pobrecita, tal vez la secuestraron y el intruso esta por aquí y la ocultó -dijo Po confundido-

Eso no tiene sentido, si la secuestraron ¿pr que la dejarían aquí? -dijo Shifu confundido- ademas yo siempre cierro el salón de los héroes con candado, nadie puede entrar y las ventanas están demasiado altas

Si no hay manera de que pudiera entrar ella sola -dijo Po calmado viendo a la bebe en sus brazos, la bebe se calmó y comenzó a ronronear un poco haciendo que Po se confundiera- esto es extraño

¿Qué es extraño? -dijo Shifu confundido-

Creó que es mi imaginación pero como que se parece mucho a Tigresa -dijo Po confundido-

Bueno Tigresa es la única tigre del todo el valle, jamás hemos visto a otro tigre cerca de aquí -dijo Shifu calmado- puede que todos los tigres se parezcan, recuerda a la Guerrera Fenix, esta pequeña como que me la recuerda un poco más a ella

Bueno Hinata y Tigresa se parecen un poco pero esta pequeña si me recuerda a Tigresa -dijo Po confundido- pero sus ojos me recuerdan a los de alguien más...¿pero a quien?

Hmmm, déjame verla...-dijo Shifu serio, Po se agachó mostrando a la pequeña, la niña se quedó viendo a Shifu algo confundida, en cambio Shifu veía fijamente a la pequeña tigresa, vio sus labios, sus marcas en la frente, sus ojos y forma física, la pequeña se encogió un poco más viendo a Shifu y le sujeto uno de sus bigotes para quitárselo a la fuerza- ¡OOOOOOORGH! -Shifu gritó llorando un poco y comenzó a apretar la mirada mientras la cachorra se reía un poco-

Ajajajaja hasta yo me divertí un poco al verlo -dijo Po sonriendo-

Aaargh si me recuerda un poco a Tigresa,sus marcas y aspecto si son idénticos a los de ella -dijo Shifu calmado- pero sus ojos, sus cejas y nariz son de otra parte, por alguna razón sus ojos,e recuerdan a los tuyos

Ooooh ¿escuchaste? Tienes mis ojos pequeña, si princesa, los tienes, los tienes -dijo Po sonriendo- quedémonos con ella

¡¿Que?! -Shifu grito sorprendido viendo a la bebe la cual sonrió un poco- no estoy muy seguro de eso, es decir ¿como van a reaccionar los cinco de aquí ahora tengamos un bebé en el palacio? También tener un bebé es una gran responsabilidad, no de la noche a la mañana seda un cuento de hadas

Lo sé maestro Shifu, pero igual no podemos dejarla sola con extraños o en el orfanato, en el orfanato la encerrarían como...como -ino Po calmado y luego vio a la pequeña- no me haga dejarla ahí

Esta bien, yo te entiendo Po -dijo Shifu calmado- entonces ¿qué piensa que hagamos con ella?

Primero esperar a que vengan sus padres por ella, si entro de alguna forma hay que descubrirla y sus padres deben está muy preocupados por ella -dijo Po sonriendo- mientras tanto la cuidaremos muy bien

¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo cuidar a una tigresa? -dijo Shifu calmado-

Ninguna -dijo Po sonriendo y Shifu cayó de espaldas- pero con práctica se aprende y además está pequeña no hace ni pío, no creo que cause mucho problemas

Hmmmm buuuuu -Molly comenzó a llora un poco y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimar-

¿Qué tienes princesa? -dijo Po confundido-

¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Molly comenzó a llorar con fuerza, Po se puso nervioso mientras Shifu se tapó los oídos-

Sssshhhhhj ssssshhh tranquila, tranquila, aquí está el tío Po, aquí no lloramos -dijo Po nervioso pero Molly comenzó a llorar con más fuerza- ¿qué quieres pequeña? -su estómago sonó con fuerza y Po se sorprendió un poco al escucharla-

Vaya...eso no es normal ¿o si? -dijo Po sorprendido-

No lo creo -dijo Shifu confundido- por eso deber significar que tiene hambre

Claro hombre, es una bebe golosita -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso- a ver veamos, veamos si tiene dientes -Po pasó su mano por su boca revisando si tenía dientes pero Molly se irritó y le dio una mordida- ¡Auuuuuu! -Po regir su mano sorprendido- bueno tiene un buen par de colmillos

Colmillos...eh, pues ya debe tener dos años, si puede ver y tiene colmillos eso quiere decir que la pequeña ya no es una bebe es una niña -dijo Shifu calmado- ya debería hablar un poco

Y debe comer comida sólida, vayamos a hacerle algo de comer -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos se retiraron caminando mientras Shifu tuvo que sentar a Molly en la mesa para verla mientras Po preparaba fideos sencillos- listo esto le va a encantar

No se si sea correcto darle fideos -dijo Shifu confundido-

Tranquilo maestro, mi papá me daba fideos desde que era bebé y salí muy bien -dijo Po sonriendo, Shifu solo lo vio algo molesto y Po asintió- yo salí muy bien

¿Y eso justifica que te montaras a la emperatriz Ichihime? -dijo Shifu serio-

Jejeje nop...-dijo Po nervioso, dejó el plato en la mesa y comenzó a darle un poco en una cuchara a la pequeña, la pequeña comenzó a sorber un poco comiendo tranquilamente, Molly vio el plato y se acercó y comenzó a lamer la sopa y comer cada fideo que tenía cerca, se escuchaba como sorbía la sopa sonriendo y soltó un pequeño eructo-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW! -Po y Shifu solo soltaron un ligero gemido viendo a la pequeña con ternura-

Quiero decir...grrr esta pequeña parece que necesita clases de etiqueta -dijo Shifu calmado-

Hay por favor Shifu es una bebe -dijo Po calmado- ademas me pareció adorable, jeje casi me recuerda a mi

Bu...bu...bulito -dijo Molly sonriendo viendo a Po-

Hey mire parece que trata de decir algo -dijo Po sonriendo- vamos pequeña habla

¡Abuelito! -gritoMolly sonriendo extendiendo los brazos pero Po se quedó sorprendido-

¿Acaso me llamo "abuelito"? -dijo Po confundido-

Eso no tiene sentido pero me imagino que su padre debe ser un tigre y tú no puedes compararte con un tigre -dijo Shifu calmado, los dos vieron a la tigresa reír un poco, después de un rato Po la tenía sentada en su pierna izquierda jugando un poco mientras Shifu estaba viendo el lugar un momento, se acercó a donde habían encontrado a la pequeña Molly y vio una marca en el suelo con forma de círculo- hmmm interesante, será mejor que revise más

Maestro hemos regresado de la misión -la puerta se abrió revelando a Tigresa, Grulla, Mono, Vibora y Mantis, los cinco entraron calmada mente y todos vieron a Po jugando con Molly-

Hola amigos que bueno que han vuelto -dijo Po sonriendo-

Po ¿qué estás haciendo con esa bebe? -dijo Vibora confundida-

¿De donde salió esa bebe? -dijo Mantis sonriendo, saltó un poco y se acercó a la bebe- hola gugu gugu, hola -Molly sonrió y trato de atraparlo en sus manos pero Mantis saltó y se coloco en la cabeza de Po- wooo tranquila pequeña

Es cierto Po ¿qué haces con esta bebe? -dijo Tigresa confundida y se acercó para verla más de cerca- ¿De donde vino? ¿Quien te la dio?

Ahí empieza la desconfianza y la paranoia -dijo Mono sonriendo pero Tigresa le gruñó-

Aaaaae mírenla esta para comerse la -dijo Vibora sonriendo, se acercó a la bebe y sonrió- hola bebé, hola bebé ¿qué tal? -movió su cola un poco frente a su nariz y Molly trató de sujetarla con sus garras-

Oigan llámenme loco pero como qué se parece un poco a Tigresa -dijo Grulla confundido, todos vieron a Molly y luego a Tigresa-

Es verdad se parecen mucho -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Oigan y no solo eso, su marcas son las mismas y tiene lo ojos verdes jade como Po -dijo Mono confundido-

Si hasta podría ser hija de los dos -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

¡No digas tonterías! -gritó Tigresa sorprendida y nerviosa- Yo...no podría ser...madre de la noche a la mañana...ademas no es seguro tener una bebe aquí...Po regrésala rápido -estaba sonrojada y nerviosa viendo a la bebe-

¿Por que estas tan nerviosa? -dijo Po confundido-vamos Tigresa es solo una bebe, es adorable, es linda y suavecita, hasta me recuerda a mi en cierto punto

¿En que? -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Ambos estamos llenos de amor, no estamos gorditos, es todo este pelo que hace que no veamos robustistos, somos pachoncitos -dijo Po sonriendo-

Pachoncitos -dijo Molly sonriendo-

Ooooh y puede hablar -dijo Vibora sonriendo- hay que quedarnos con ella

¡Si! -dijeron todos sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! -Tigresa gritó sorprendida- no...no...no creo que sea una buena idea es decir mírenla, no sabemos de donde viene ni porque está aquí, hay que dejarla con alguien que sí sepa cuidarla

Tranquila Tigresa nosotros la cuidaremos y estará bien, solo la estaremos cuidando hasta que sus padres vengan por ella -dijo Po sonriendo- según Shifu no había manera de que pudiera entrar ya que todo estaba cerrado, yo considero que fue secuestrara y luego abandonada aquí

Pero Po sabes bien como me siento al estar cerca de los niños -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Lo sé muy bien y no sé esto podría ser de ayuda para ti -dijo Po sonriendo- tu mas que todos nosotros sabes lo que se siente estar perdido y solo como yo -Tigresa solo vio a Molly un momento y asintió- ella nos necesita y no le daré la espalda

Esta bien puede quedarse pero no la cuidare -dijo Tigresa algo seria-

Descuida aprenderán a llevarse bien -dijo Po sonriendo- se parecen mucho -Tigresa se cruzó de brazos viendo a la bebe la cual solo la veía con ternura, por un momento el corazón de Tigresa latió con fuerza-

Si...puede que...sea horriblemente adorable -dijo Tigresa calmada y levemente sonrojada-

Déjame cargarla -dijo Mono sonriendo, Po le dio a la niña en sus brazos y Mono la cargo sujetándola de las axilas- uuuuyy que linda

¡Cuidado! -dijo Tigresa preocupada y todos la vieron confundidos- superó decir, ten cuidado los bebés no son fáciles de cargar eso dicen

Tranquila tengo cuatro manos técnicamente, se sujetar cosas -dijo Mono sonriendo pero Molly sonrió un poco y comenzó a mojar a Mono en su pecho- aaaah...claro que linda mira que linda

¡Ajajajaja! -Grulla y Mantis se comenzaron a reír- esta debe ser la mujer más joven que te ha rechazado jajaja -dijo Mantis riendo un poco-

Ooo jaja lo siento Mono -dijo Po sonriendo cargando a Molly de sus axilas-

Necesito un baño -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Bien Po trae un pañal nuevo -dijo Vibora sonriendo- y preparen un baño cliente

¿Para que? -dijo Grulla confundido- ¿qué tiene de malo el pañal que está usando?

Esta sucio -dijo Vibora molesta- debemos cambiarle el pañal mojado por uno seco pero como se mojo debe tomar un baño tibio, ya que su piel es sensible mucho más que la nuestra, también vayan al valle y consigan ropa nueva para ella -los cuatro se vieron confundidos y luego a Vibora- ¿qué están esperando? ¡Vayan!

¡Si señora! -dijeron los tres machos sorprendidos mientras Tigresa solo se quedó sorprendida-

Espera Tigresa tú ayúdame a limpiarla -dijo Vibora sonriendo-

¿Yo porque? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Porque tú tienes manos y eres de su misma especie se sentirá más comoda contigo -dijo Vibora sonriendo- por favor por la niña

Esta bien pero si llora tú la vas a consolar -dijo Tigresa molesta, Vibora asintió calmada, calentaron algo de agua y la dejaron en una holla para meter a Molly en ella, Vibora comenzó a crear algo de espuma con el jabón para comenzar a tal,r a Molly en la cabeza, mientras Tigresa mantenía distancia-

No te quedes ahí, ayúdame por favor -dijo Vibora algo irritado-

¿Ayudarte...? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- no creó que sea buena idea, es decir no creo que sea de mucha ayuda en este caso

Solo sujétala de los borrados y levántala -dijo Vibora calmada- es lo único que te pido -Tigresa estaba nerviosa, vio a la bebe y tragó de forma lenta, se acercó y sujeto a Molly de sus axilas para levantarla pero Molly sonrió y comenzó a lanzar patadas al agua salpicando- ya quieta...jajajaja que linda

Quieta niña anda -dijo Tigresa preocupada, Vibora terminó de bañar a Molly y la cubrió con la toalla- bien creo que me voy

No, Tigresa ayúdame -dijo Vibora sonriendo- la niña no se puede parar todavía, y necesito que me ayudes a secarla como se debe, si no se enfermara

Pero Vibora...no sé si pueda...cargar a la niña -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Tigresa en algún momento serás madre y debes saber como cargar a los bebés, ahora se la mujer fuerte que se que eres y carga a esta bebe -dijo Vibora molesta-

Esta bien, esta bien, ¿cuando fue que te volviste tan mandona? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Desde que esta pequeña y linda niña llego -dijo Vibora seria- niñera experta al servicio de los babies -a Tigresa le salió una gota de sudor de la cabeza por la confusión- solo cárgala -Tigresa vio a la bebe y la envolvió con cuidado con la toalla, la cargo un momento y la vio más de cerca, la bebe estaba sonriendo y se sentí cómoda en sus brazos- vaya se siente muy feliz contigo por lo visto, ¿ya ves? No pasa nada, solo es una niña inofensiva

Bueno si...creo que si -dijo Tigresa calmada viendo a la bebe en sus brazos- entonces...¿así se siente ser madre?

No lo sé -dijo Vibora sonriendo-

Bu...bu...-dijo Molly sonriendo, Tigresa solo la vio un momento y Molly sonrió riendo un poco- Abuelita -Tigresa y Vibora estaban con las pupilas algo pequeñas y sorprendidas-

¿Me llamo "abuelita"? -dijo Tigresa poco sorprendida-

Te seré sincera jamás pens que te llamaría así -dijo Vibora sorprendida- pero aun así me trae muchas dudas, ¿De donde vino esta pequeña? ¿Y quienes son sus padres? -Tigres no dijo nada mientras tanto en el salón Shifu seguía revisando o lugar hasta qué pasó por detrás de la urna de los guerreros susurrantes, sintió el olor de algo quemado y vio un circulo en el suelo hecho de fuego, revisó los residuos del circulo y comenzó ver unos trazos raros en el centro-

Hmmm...estos trazos, esta forma se me hace muy familiar -dijo Shifu serio- mirai...mirai...no, no puede ser posible ¿o si? -vió las marcas y comenzó a trepar donde tenía los rollos, comenzó a revisar rollo por rollo hasta que tomó una caja y la sacó, era la misma caja que Yu había sacado en el futuro, extendió el pergamino y lo revisó- aaah...tal como me lo tenía -más tarde todos estaban reunidos en el comedor cenando mientras Po cargaba a la bebe y la hacia comer con tranquilidad-

Vaya Po eres muy bueno con ella, la sabes alimentar, cuidar y demás, creo que ya hasta te puedes casar -dijo Vibora sonriendo-

Bueno no tengo tanta experiencia con niños pero me esfuerzo -dijo Po sonriendo- no se porque pero me siento muy feliz estando con ella,

De seguro es porque se parece un poco a Tigresa -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Pero dudo mucho que tenga algún parentesco con Tigresa ya que es mucha la diferencia entr ellas -dijo Mantis sonriendo- esta es una linda bolita de ternura y Tigresa es una amargada marimacho

Ten más cuidado con lo que dices Mantis -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Si no le hables así a mi novia -dijo Po serio y Mantis solo asintió- hmmm saben necesita un buen nombre, no podemos seguir llamándola la bebe o la niña

¿Qué tal piña? -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Ya se...Tigresa blanca -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Florecita -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

¡Morita! -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Porque la quieren llamar como una fruta? -dijo Vibora irritada-

Porque es linda, recóndita y muy dulce -dijo Grulla sonriendo frotando la cabeza de Molly haciéndola reír-

Será mejor que vigiles tu palabras Grulla cuando estés cerca de la bebe -dijo Po algo serio viendo a Grulla el cual sonrió nervioso- hay solo bromeo contigo -sonrió un poco- pero aun me queda la duda ¿de donde vino?

Del futuro -dijo Shifu serio y todos lo vieron entrar a la cocina- ella viene del futuro

¿Del futuro? -dijo Mantis sorprendido- eso suena totalmente imposible

Es verdad, no podremos saber qué pasó claramente pero dudo mucho que sea del futuro, suena demasiado loco -dijo Tigresa algo seria-

No lo es, estaba revisando el salón de los héroes donde está pequeña y adorable niña llegó -dijo Shifu serio- revisé que cada parte que pude por horas, cuando encontré un sello en el suelo hecho con energía y fuego, investigué la marca resulta que la niña fue usada con el pergamino del tiempo -al escuchar eso todos se sorprendieron y vieron a la niña-

¿El pergamino del tiempo realmente existe? Pensé que era un mito -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

No, es tan real como ustedes o yo, pero el pergamino solo puede ser usado por un maestro del chi -dijo Shifu serio- nadie puede usarlo ya que su solo uso llevaría a eventos horribles hasta cambiar la línea del tiempo

Entonces esta pequeña...viene del futuro..un futuro distante -dijo Vibora sorprendida-

Algo terrible debió pasar para que mandaran a la niña -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Si es cierto entonces ¿qué hacemos? -dijo Po serio-

No podemos hacer nada, para llevarla de regreso a su tiempo es necesario saber de qué año viene, de qué época y tiempo, si la enviamos más al futuro o nos equivocamos de momento ella podría correr un gran peligro, por eso creo que es mejor tenerla aquí y espera a ver qué podría pasar más adelante -dijo Shifu serio-

Pero también es un peligro que s quede ya que su presencia podría cambiar la línea del tiempo, nuestra línea actual y todo podría ser catastrófico -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Pero no podemos hacer más solo cuidarla y es lo que haremos -dijo Po calmado- descuiden lo importante es no dejar que esto se sepa, espero que sus padres vengan pronto y así podremos proteger el futuro -todos asintieron calmados mientras Molly los veía confundidos, mientras tanto en el futuro Yu estaba caminando de lado a lado sujetándose la cabeza asustado-

Ok, ok, ok no hay que entrar en pánico -dijo Yu nervioso- no te asustes; solo perdiste a uno de tus sobrinos, perdiste a uno de tus sobrinos...una...pequeña y tierna bebe de dos años? ¡Y, y cuando mi madre o mi hermana se enteren me mataran! -Ryu estaba viendo el pergamino y luego gateó un poco tocando el papel- no, no, no, no, no, -Yu se acercó y cargó a Ryu en sus brazos- ya perdí a tu hermana no te perderé a ti también, tengo que hacer algo antes de que mi hermana se de cuenta de que perdí a uno de sus hijos

¿Qué perdiste Yu? -dijo Lu calmada entrando por la puerta principal asustando a Yu- ¿que tienes? Luces muy pálido

Lu Ann...hay hola hermana -dijo Yu sonriendo nervioso-

Ya estoy lista para ir con mi suegro y su esposa, dime ¿mis hijos están bien? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Ah...bueno sobre eso...es qué pasó...algo interesante -dijo Yu nervioso- antes de que te lo diga...prométeme que mantendrás la calma...por favor

¿Qué tienes Yu? -dijo Lu confundida-

Mama me mando a estudiar unos rollos, ,e aburrí porque eran básicos, abrió unos que encontré y m puse a revisar todo hasta que encontré uno sobre el viaje en el tiempo, hice todo lo que tenía que hacer...y cuando me di cuenta...Molly había desaparecido -dijo Yu nervioso-

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?! -Lu gritó molesta y asustada- ¡¿Perdiste a mi hija?! ¡Molly! ¡Molly ven aquí! ¡Ven mi amor! ¡Es mami , ven con mami! -Lu gritó llorando viendo en los estantes y detrás de las columnas pero al único que encontró fue a Ryu- ¡Yu esto no es gracioso! ¡Dime donde está mi hija! ¡¿En donde está mi bebe?!

¡No lo se! ¡Te digo que no lo sé! -gritó Yu asustado- los deje solo cinco minutos y cuando regrese ella ya no estaba

¡¿Los dejaste solos?! ¡Eres un estupido Yu Ping! ¡A un bebé jamás se le deja solo y menos a estos dos! -gritó Lu molesta-

¡Perdón no fue mi intension! -Yu gritó asustado y Lu lo sujeto del cuello levantándolo-

Ahora me dirás todo lo que estabas haciendo y vamos a buscar a mi hija, porque estoy siendo amable contigo pero mi esposo no lo sera cuando sepa que perdiste a su hija -dijo Lu molesta-

Ok...pero tendremos que viajar en el tiempo, vamos a tener que ir 37 años al pasado-dijo Yu nervioso-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amor de una abuela y la pena de una madre**_

En el palacio de Jade del futuro Po e Isaac estaban expulsando energía mientras Himiko, Tigresa, Sai, Kondo, Tom y Eagle estaban recorriendo el valle entero buscando a la bebe, Eagle estaba volando sobre los tejados y se acercó a unas cajas para revisar dentro, Sai estaba revisando entre callejones y ventanas, Tigresa olfateaba, respiraba de forma profunda pero sin tener resultados, Himiko saltó corriendo y vio por los lados-

¡Molly! ¡Ven pequeña! -Himiko grito asustada y saltó corriendo viendo de lado a lado- ¡Molly!

¡Molly! ¡Molly! -Tom gritaba corriendo de forma rápida entre los tejados-

Ya la están buscando pero sin resultados -dijo Isaac serio mientras Po cerró los ojos, se escuchó un llanto mientras Lu estaba llorando, Ryu estaba en su carriola durmiendo pero Lu no paraba de llorar- tranquila Lu Ann, yo...

No puedo estar tranquila, mi hija, mi bebe está ahí sola y perdida -dijo Lu llorando- ¿como quieres que conserve la calma? Quiero a mi bebe a mi lado y me asusta pensar lo que le pudo a ver pasado -Isaac la abrazo haciendo que se desahogara llorando- mi hija, mi hija

Lo siento...yo...aaa juro que la voy a encontrar sin importar que pase -dijo Isaac deprimido- yo también estoy tan preocupado como tú...no descansara hasta que la encuentre

No debí dejarla sola -dijo Lu llorando sujetando con fuerza a Isaac, Isaac solo cerró los ojos sujetando con fuerza a Lu, mientras Yu estaba viendo el pergamino y Po suspiró-

No detectó su energía aquí, su Chi no está -dijo Po serio, los años ya se habían marcado en su rostro y cuerpo, el usaba una camisa de manga larga blanca con borde verde jade de borde dorado en el pecho- use el poder natural no pude encontrarla en el valle

¿Que quieres decir papá? -dijo Lu llorando- Molly ¿no está aquí?

No es eso, es como si ella no estuviera en esta dimensión -dijo Po serio- es como si su existencia hubiera desaparecido completamente

Entonces sí debió haber viajado al pasado -dijo Isaac molesto- ¡Yu ven aquí! -Yu se asustó un poco y camino de forma lenta y apenado- entrégame el pergamino iré yo mismo al pasado por ella

Espera este fue mi error fui un mal tío déjame redimirme, iré a buscarla contigo -dijo Yu preocupado-

Creo que ya hiciste suficiente -dijo Isaac serio- Lu Ann vámonos, iremos por nuestra hija

Si querido -dijo Lu un poco deprimida pero a la vez con más esperanza- Yu ¿cual fue la fecha que pusiste?

Pensaba ir a la fecha del 4 de Mayo hace 37 años -dijo Yu serio-

¿Por que esa fecha? -dijo Isaac serio-

Porque quería ver a mi padre en acción, quería verlo pelear y saber como era -dijo Yu deprimido- quería verlo cuando aún era bárbaro

Aun soy bárbaro -dijo Po haciendo pucheros-

Pero quería verte en tu plenitud cuando aún eran jóvenes -dijo Yu deprimido- eso eso...jamás pensé que Molly terminaría activando el pergamino

Ya basta de pretextos -dijo Isaac serio- mientras más tiempo pasemos hablando entre nosotros más tiempo pasa Molly en el pasado alterando la línea del tiempo y en peligro

Vámonos -dijo Lu preocupada, Isaac extendió su brazo izquierdo y cerró los ojos expulsando energía Chi negra y dorada, el pergamino brilló rodeando a Lu y a Isaac hasta que los dos comenzaron a desaparecer pero Yu saltó y se sujeto de Lu para ir con ellos al pasado, cuando el resplandor pasó los tres ya no estaban-

Aaaah saltó...sus mal -dijo Po preocupado- ese niño logrará que cambie la línea del tiempo drásticamente, Isaac por favor evita que mis hijos dañen la línea del tiempo -se dio la vuelta caminando mientras todos regresaban al palacio, mientras tanto en el pasado era el atardecer y Molly estaba riendo un poco-

¡Wiiiiii! -Po grito sonriendo levantando a Molly en sus brazos y la lanzaba al aire- ¡Wiiiiiii! -Molly se estaba riendo un poco mientras era lanzada al aire-

¡Po ten cuidado con la bebe! -Tigresa grito molesta viendo como Po lanzaba a la bebe y la atrapaba en sus brazos- es en serio ten mucho cuidado con ella, aún es muy pequeña para jugar de forma ruda

Jajaja perdón pero es que le encanta mírala está muy feliz -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Si y que harás cuando se te caiga de las manos? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Mmm...no lo pensé -dijo Po preocupado-

Por eso te digo que tengas cuidado -dijo Tigresa molesta, Molly sonrió un poco y movió su cola, Tigresa solo la vio un momento y desvió la mirada-

Po no juegues rudo con la bebe porque podría vomitar, la acabo de alimentar así que ten cuidado -dijo Vibora calmada-

Perdón Vibora -dijo Po desanimado-

Saben me he dado cuenta de que no podemos llamarla todo el tiempo la bebe -dijo Grulla calmado- debe tener un nombre

Es cierto, tal vez en su vieja ropa con la que vino debe estar su ropa -dijo Mantis sonriendo, Po buscó entre algunas prendas en una bolsa y sacó la pijama que estaba usando Molly- a ver veamos

Por favor ¿por que alguien escribiría su nombre en la ropa interior? -dijo Tigresa calmada- dio suena ridiculo

¿Qué tal si la llevas a lavar y la pierden porque no sabían que era tuya? -dijo Mono sonriendo- ponerle nombre a la ropa sirve de mucho, yo sé la pongo a la mía

La mía también la tiene -dijo Po sonriendo mostrando el borde de su ropa interior- veamos -revisó la ropa de Molly sonrió- aquí esta...dice Molly

¿Molly? -dijo Vibora confundida- ¿por que alguien le pondría ese nombre? No parece chino, Ruso o Japonés...que raro

Es un bonito nombre -dijo Po sonriendo y levantó los brazos viendo a Molly- te llamas Molly ¿verdad? Si eres muy linda pequeña -Molly se estaba riendo un poco mientras Po la cargaba-

Ya te dije que dejes de agitarla que va a vomitar -dijo Vibora molesta y Po la bajo con cuidado-

Ya alumnos, dejen de pelear, dentro de un tiempo tendremos que llevar a la niña con sus respectivos padres -dijo Shifu calmado-

Pero ¿como la llevaremos? Que no viene del futuro -dijo Mantis calmado-

Si pero el pergamino es como una puerta sirve en dos direcciones, si ella pudo venir con el pergamino del tiempo también podremos devolverla -dijo Shifu calmado- todos vayan a dormir y dejarán a la bebe en...una pequeña cama, ¿tienen todo lo necesario para esta noche?

¿Como que? -dijo Mono confundido-

¿Necesitábamos algo para esta noche? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

¿Que no saben sobre cuidar al bebé? -dijo Shifu confundido y todos negaron con la cabeza- haaaaaay...bueno les dire, escuchen los bebés aún sienten hambre, necesitan ir al baño muchas veces y todo en la noche también, tienen que cuidarla hasta de noche

¿Bromea verdad? -dijo Po nervioso-

¿Te parece que bromeó? -dijo Shifu serio-

Nop...-dijo Po nervioso-

Se los repito, vayan a buscar todo lo necesario para esta noche, pañales, leche en polvo, leche de vaca, botellas y ropa limpia, ¡Ya! -Shifu grito molesto y todos asintieron para comenzar a retirarse dejando a Shifu solo con Molly- ¡Oigan la bebe! -grito con fuerza pero ya nadie se había quedado en el palacio- hay que alumnos más estupidos tengo -se acercó ala bebe y la vio sentada en el suelo y luego ella cayó acostada levantando las piernas y enrollando un poco su cola, tenía la mirada brillante y sus ojos verdes y grandes- Por alguna razón tus ojos son muy...conocidos, son como los de Po

Baba...-Molly estaba sonriendo viendo tranquila a Shifu- bu...buuuu

Hmmmm creo que si eres linda...-dijo Shifu nervioso, vio a los lados y se acercó a la bebe- está bien...solo una vez -Shifu colocó sus manos en sus mejillas y comenzó a moverlas un poco sacando la lengua- giriririri giiii -Molly comenzó a reír un poco y Shifu se ocultó la cara con las manos- ¿onta bebe? -abrió sus manos y sonrio- aqui ta...-Molly solo se reía mientras Shifu sonrió un poco-

Creo que...todo es más dulce con un bebe en casa -dijo Shifu sonriendo, después de un rato Shifu estaba viendo como Molly estaba gateando en el suelo y luego canto cayendo a cuatro patas, Molly se levanto y camino a dos patas- ¿ya camina? -Molly estaba sonriendo caminando pero cayó a sus cuatro patas- jejeje creo que aún no lo dominas bien -Shifu se acercó y la ayudo a ponerse de pie- bien comienza a caminar tu sola -Molly camino ella sola dando pasos torpes pero grandes para su edad- hmmm torpe..pero resistente

Aaaah...aaaah jaja -Molly estaba viendo las estrellas y comenzó a reír- aaah -Shifu estaba sonriendo hast que Molly apretó sus manos y sus mejillas-

¿Qué haces? -dijo Shifu confundido pero Molly comenzó a volverse un poco roja y apretó más su cara- No...hay no...-Molly sonrió y se relajó- ¡Haaaaaaay pero que asco! -después de rato todos volvieron solo para encontrar a Shifu cargando a Molly sujetándola de sus axilas y Molly usaba un pañal improvisado con una camisa color vino-

¿Que le pasó maestro Shifu? ¿Y esa es una de mis camisas? -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Si es que e hizo del baño y no tenía ni un solo pañal, así que tuve que improvisar -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Si pero no tenia que usar una de mis camisas -dijo Mono preocupado-

Yo la cambio -dijo Vibora calmada y se llevó a Molly con ella, mientras los demás se llevaron las cosas, para dejarlas en un cuarto vacío junto a una cama, Mono y Grulla le armaron una especie de nido a Molly con almohadas donde la dejaron en el centro-

¿Grulla porque usar las almohadas? Parece un nido -dijo Mono confundido-

Cuando era niño mi mamá me protegía haciendo esto, es como un nido porque así es más fácil protegerlos -dijo Grulla sonriendo- te lo dice un ave experta

Creo que tú ya quieres empollar -dijo Mono sonriendo y Grulla se sonrojó-

Los machos no empollamos...pero si me siento como una madre -dijo Grulla sonrojado, Molly bostezo y comenzó a estirar su cuerpo solo para enrollarse a sí misma y se acurrucó entre las almohadas hasta dormirse ella sola- vaya ¿que te parece? Esta niña es muy lista para su edad

Si, pero se durmió muy rápido -dijo Mono calmado- solo se durmió como si nada...como si fuera perezosa ¿jejeja quien te recuerda?

Si viene del futuro podría ser en parte panda -dijo Grulla sonriendo y Mono solo soltó una leve risa-

Bueno ya comadre dejen sola a la bebe, hay que dejarla dormir -dijo Vibora sonriendo, Grulla y Mono salieron mientras escuchaban unos ronquidos algo agudos pero sonoros, cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron aMolly acostada roncando- aaaaw que linda...pero

Ronca tan fuerte...-dijo Mono sonriendo-

Y duro..como Po -dijo Grulla sonriendo nervioso- oigan si viene del futuro ¿ o será hija de Po y Tigresa?

Bueno ahora que lo pienso...si podría ser hija de ambos -dijo Vibora calmada- pero me sorprende la idea de que Tigresa sea madre bueno lo digo por que

¿Por que ella no es la fruta más dulce del bosque? -dijo Mono calmado-

Si algo así -dijo Vibora calmada, los tres salieron de ahí mientras Tigresa estaba viendo al techo y ella había escuchado sobre lo que hablaron, la noche siguió su curso pero a mitad de la madrugada comenzaron a escucharse quejidos-

¡BUUUAAAAAAAAAAA WAAAAAAA! -todos se levantaron sorprendidos escuchando el llanto de Molly y se levantaron para ir corriendo directo al cuarto, Po fue el primero y vio a Molly llorando-

¿Ahora que tiene? -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Haaa...hay que cambiarle el pañal -dijo Po cansado, todos se quejaron pero Po se acercó y olió algo- ¡oooooh que mal huele!

¡Aaaah que asco! -Grulla grito aleteando un poco, movía su ala derecha moviendo el aire y con la izquierda se tapaba el pico-

Oh por dios, ahora comienzo a pensar que Mono huele mejor -dijo Tigresa sujetándose la nariz-

¡No se queden ahí y traigan un pañal, limpio, talco y crema para la bebe -dijo Vibora molesta, todos trajeron lo que necesitaba, Po tuvo que ayudar a Vibora a cambiarle el pañal a Molly y la dejaron acostada, pasó un rato y Molly no se dormía-

Ya le cambiaste el pañal ¿por que no se duerme? -dijo Tigresa confundida, Molly sonrió y extendió los brazos- hay por favor ¿ahora que quiere?

Parece que quiere que la cargues...y quiere...¿leche? -dijo Po confundido viendo como Molly moviendo los labios- quiere su biberón

Ya estoy en eso -dijo Mantis cansado, el se fue saltando por un rato mientras Po trató de cargar a Molly pero el,a gruño un poco y lanzó un golpe con sus garras-

¡Hay! ¿Qué haces? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Parece que Molly no quiere que la cargues -dijo Vibora calmada- Tigresa trata de cargarla

¿Que? No puedo -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

No tengas miedo Tigresa, es solo una bebe, ademas si no la cargas y la alimentas por hoy no podremos dormir -dijo Po cansado-

Pero ni siquiera doy leche -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Para eso fue Mantis por la leche tibia, Tigresa por favor, su madre debe ser una tigresa, como tú eres una eres lo más cercano que tiene a una -dijo Vibora cansada-

Por favor Tigresa confío en ti, tu puedes -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa asintió nerviosa y suspiro, se sentó en la cama y vio a Molly, extendió sus brazos y la sujeto de las axilas-

¿Así? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

No...mira la tienes que sujetar como si la abrazaras -dijo Po sonriendo, le sujeto los brazos y los acomodó como si la abrazara para que la sujetara como se debía- listo así

Vaya...se siente diferente y raro -dijo Tigresa confundida y sorprendida viendo a Molly, Vibora sonrió un poco pero Grulla y Mono se fueron bostezando- jeje...hola -Molly sonrió y movió sus piernas un poco, se giró un poco y acomodó su cuerpo acostándose en Tigresa-

Mami...-Molly sonrió un poco y Tigresa sintió un fuerte latido en el cuerpo-

¿Lo ves? No hay nada que temer -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿Tigresa? -la vio confundido al verla temblar un poco-

Vibora ¿nos puedes dejar solos un momento? Por favor -dijo Tigresa calmada, pero algo en su voz hizo que Vibora le hiciera caso-

Bien cuando llegue Mantis les diré -dijo Vibora cansada y salió del cuarto-

Oye...¿está todo bien? -dijo Po confundido pero notó que Tigresa tenía una sonrisa ligera y estaba llorando- ¿que tienes?

Nada...es que yo...es la primera vez que siento algo así -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- se que yo siempre...soy duda, fría y aislada pero...por alguna razón esta niña hace que sienta muy feliz, escuche decir a Vibora que no me ve como hembra que llegue a ser madre, por el momento también lo llegue a pensar, pero por alguna razón siento que eso ya es posible cuando veo a esta pequeña niña siento que si puedo llegar a ser madre...es muy hermosa

Tiene tu cara, tus marcas -dijo Po sonriendo acariciando el mentón de Molly-

Pero tiene tu pelo y tus ojos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿crees que sea nuestra?

No lo sé...-dijo Po calmado- pero ella se siente muy segura con nosotros y si viene del futuro ta, vez si es nuestra -Tigresa sonrió mientras Molly solo se acurrucó un poco ronroneando sobre su pecho-

Si es nuestra...nuestro bebe -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Mantis regresó saltando cargando un biberón-

Lechita aquí -dijo Mantis cansado- ¿como van?

Creo que esta pareja necesita una bebe pronto para que su amor sea más grande -dijo Vibora sonriendo, Vibora golpeó la puerta y entró sujetando el biberón- aqui está la leche

Gracias Vibora pero tengo tanto sueño que ya no se si llegaremos a nuestros cuartos -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa asintió sonriendo pero ambos se estaban cayendo de sueño-

Dale la leche yo me voy a dormir -dijo Vibora sonriendo, los dos asintieron y Tigresa extendió los brazos invitando a Po para que cargara a la niña-

No, tu lo harás -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Bromeas? Apenas pude cargarla, no puedo alimentarla -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Sin pánico, sin pánico -dijo Po sonriendo- mira -sujeto la mano izquierda de Tigresa dejando recostada a Molly sobre su brazo derecho, Tigresa sujeto la botella y la acercó a la boca de Molly para hacer que se alimentara tomando la leche, Molly estaba tomando calmadamente mientras Po sonrió y se recostó en la cama dejando su cabeza en el nido de almohadas-

Vaya Grulla tenía razón, esto es muy cómodo y segurito -dijo Po sonriendo-

Po y cuando la bebe termine de tomar su leche ¿que sigue? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Hacer que eructe -dijo Po sonriendo, Molly terminó de tomar su leche y siguió moviendo los labios- creó que quiere más...

Pero se termino la botella -dijo Tigresa confundida viendo la botella-

Habrá que hacer más -dijo Po un poco cansado, fueron a cocina y después de unos minutos Po y Tigresa estaban sorprendidos viendo que la niña terminaba otra botella- seis botellas...seis botellas de medio litro se devoró esta pequeña...

Eso no es normal -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿o si?

De donde vengo los bebés pandas solo toman leche los primeros dos años pero solo tres o cuatro botellas pero tanta leche no lo creo -dijo Po sorprendido, después de un rato durmieron los tres juntos mientras Po se acostaba de espalda, Tigresa se acostó sobre él y Molly estaba en sus brazos y las dos terminaron encima de él, pasaron unas horas y el gong sonó despertando a todo pero esta vez Po y Tigresa tenían ojeras y Molly parecía dormir todavía-

Buenos días alumnos -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Buenos días maestro -dijeron Vibora, Grulla, Mono y Mantis serio, mientras Po y Tigresa estaban cansado y con ojeras-

Uuuu ¿que feo? ¿Como les fue con el bebe? -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Creo que la pregunta se responde sola -dijo Po irritado, Tigresa se estaba tambaleando un poco por el sueño- chicos ¿podrían al valle a llenar un barril de leche?

¿Que les pasó a los cinco litros de leche que les traje ayer? -dijo Mantis confundido-

Ya se los tomo -dijeron ambos sorprendidos a todos-

¿Los cinco litros? -dijeron todos sorprendidos, todos se vieron sorprendidos, después de un rato todos estaban entrenando pero Po se estaba quedando dormido mientras cargaba a Molly, Tigresa estaba peleando contra un muñeco de madera pero solo se quedó dormida a medio golpe y cayó sobre el muñeco, Po terminó dormido cargando a la bebe, pero Molly bajo de sus brazos y camino un poco a dos patas, se cayó y camino a cuatro patas, Vibora estaba entrenando pero vio como Molly se acercó a un muñeco-

¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡La bebe! -Vibora grito asustada y todos reaccionaron, Po se sorprendió igual que Tigresa y todos vieron a Molly caminando hacia el muñeco de madera, Molly solo se preparó para saltar pero Tigresa y Po fueron corriendo para tratar de sujetarla antes de que se lastimara pero Molly saltó y sacó sus garras creando energía negra en ellas-

¡Hyaaaaa! -Molly grito sonriendo y cortó el muñeco con sus garras, Po y los demás se sorprendieron de ver a Molly sonriendo cayendo a cuatro patas sobre el tronco principal del muñeco, Molly estaba riendo un poco pateando al aire y deshizo la energía-

¡Buaaa aaaaargha aaaagghh...! -Mono grito sorprendido- ¿que...que...que...?

¿Acaso vieron...lo mismo que...yo vi? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Chi negro -dijo Shifu sorprendida- esa bebe uso chi negro eso es algo...

Sorprendente, aún a su corta edad logró manifestar sus poderes elementales energía pura y oscura -dijo Po sorprendido, Molly tomó una pedazo de madera y lo metió a su boca pero lo escupió, Tigresa se acercó y la cargó- esta niña es muy poderosa

No...solo es hábil -dijo Shifu sorprendido, todos salieron y vieron a Molly sentarse en el suelo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo- ¡Alguien por favor ¿puede atenderla?!

Ya la cambié...-dijo Mono llorando- ¿que más quiere de mi? ¿Que más quiere?

Po ya me arrepentí...ya no quiero hijos -dijo Tigresa cansada sujetándose los oídos, Molly lloro un poco hasta que su estómago sonó un poco-

Ya tranquilos yo me hago cargo -dijo Po calmado y la cargo para llevarla a cocina, dentro de la cocina todos llegaron y vieron a Molly sentada en una silla sujetada con una camisa atada al estómago y a la silla, Po estaba cocinando algunos vegetales y los corto para hacerlos puré y servirlos en un plato pequeño- bien Molly vamos a comer vegetales

¿Le vas a dar puré de vegetales? -dijo Mono calmado- ¿por que no le das fideos?

Porque eso haré anoche y ya se tomó toda su leche, le tengo que dar algo distinto -dijo Po calmado- aqui viene el pajarito, hmmm ñaña mira un rico -con la cuchara tomó un poco y se lo acercó a la boca, Molly comió un poco del puré y lo trago- eso que rico -Po le dio más y Molly siguió comiendo- hay se acabó voy por más

Vaya que linda niña, si muy linda eres una cosita muy bonita -dijo Mono sonriendo mientras acariciaba a Molly en su barbilla, en un momento la llego a irritar y sin aviso terminó escupiendo una masa verde sobre su cara-

¡Blleeearg! -Molly solo se quejó y sacó la lengua, Grulla y Mantis sonrieron pero Vibora y Tigresa estaban preocupadas por la bebe-

¿Acaso ella...me vomito? -dijo Mono calmado y hablaba de forma lenta-

Aaah creo que si -dijo Po sonriendo y se comenzó a reír un poco- bueno escuchen nos tenemos que turnar para cuidarla, le toca a Mono

¿Yo porque? -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Porque le caes mal, tranquilo es linda niña -dijo Po sonriendo, Mono se enojó un poco y Tigresa salió riendo un poco pero noto un resplandor en el cielo, el resplandor fue negro y luego se separó dos pilares de energía, uno negro y dorado cayó en medio del bosque y el otro iba en camino al palacio-

¡Nos atacan! -Tigresa grito molesta mientras todos salieron y Shifu sujeto a Molly en sus brazos, todos estaban en el patio viendo como un pequeño resplandor cayó en el patio, todos se acercaron para ver qué había impacto, estaban en guardia y vieron a Yu ponerse de pie-

Haaaay me dolió -dijo Yu adolorido- creó que caí en una roca -todos se acercaron y vieron a Yu mientras el mismo Yu se sorprendió de verlos y luego a Shifu- _ese panda rojo...se parece mucho al abuelo Shifu...¿donde estoy?_

¿Quien eres? ¿Y qué haces en nuestro palacio? -dijo Shifu serio mientras los demás lo rodeaban-

 _Hay no...tengo que tener cuidado_ -pensó Yu nervioso- _Si cambio algo en la historia podría causar un evento catastrófico_

Escuchen no soy fan de atacar niños pero este niño no parece saber donde se ha metido -dijo Po serio- ¿que buscas pequeño?

Más vale que hables aquí no nos gustan los extraños -dijo Tigresa sería-

 _¡¿Mamá...papá?!_ -pensó Yu sorprendido y preocupado- _He llegado al pasado pero parecen que no seré bien recibió_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Familia reunida**_

Yu estaba nervioso, estaba rodeado por todos los maestros del palacio de Jade sin tener salida, no veía una buena manera en que terminara esto.

Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿quien eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí? -dijo a Shifu serio- ¿acaso quieres destruirnos?

¿Destruirlos? No eso nunca, yo jamás haría algo así -dijo Yu nervioso viendo a Shifu y a los demás, todos se fueron acercando con intension de atraparlo pero Yu estaba nervioso- ¡no esperen! ¡No soy un peligro!

¡Yuuu! -Yu reaccionó y giró para ver a Molly junto a Shifu, al parecer ella se había ocultado detrás de el-

¡Molly! ¡Aquí estabas pequeña! -Yu grito sonriendo, todos se sorprendieron un poco y vieron a la bebe la cual parecía mover su cabeza con confusión- ¡Que bien que te encontré ahora...! -trató de acercarse pero Po y Tigresa le impidieron el paso- eeeeh...oigan ¿podrían darme a la bebe si no es mucha molestia?

Aún no sabemos quién eres o qué quieres -dijo Tigresa seria- no dejaremos que te acerques a la niña hasta no estar seguros de que no eres una amenaza para ella

 _Vaya...mamá realmente daba mucho miedo de joven_ -pensó Yu nervioso y retrocedió un poco- por favor esperen...mi hermana ha estado buscando a la bebe por días...esa es su hija

Lo siento pero no te entregaremos a la bebe hasta que no veamos a sus padres de frente -dijo Po serio- ya no has tratado de engañar varias veces no daremos de nuevo

Entonces ¿que harán conmigo? -dijo Yu nervioso, en un segundo todos avanzaron y lo rodearon solo para dejarlo atado a una columna- ¡Oigan esto no es forma de tratar a un niño! ¡Esto es abuso infantil!

Tranquilízate solo estarás ahí en lo que tratamos de ver qué hacer contigo -dijo Po calmado- No lo tomes a mal pero odio a los adolescentes

¡Oh vamos! ¡Solo vengó por la niña su madre esta muy preocupada por ella! -Yu gritó nervioso tratando de soltarse-

Lo siento pero no dejaremos que te acerques hasta que un adulto venga por ti -dijo Vibora calmada, todos escucharon un ronroneo y vieron a Tigresa cargando a la bebe mientras pegaban mejilla y cabeza, Molly estaba sonriendo igual que Tigresa, Molly movía su cabeza frotándola con el rostro de Tigresa- aaaaaw que lindo

Que adorable -dijo Grulla sonriendo- pero aún así no podemos dejar a este chico atado

Tengo una mejor idea -dijo Mantis sonriendo, en un momento Yu estaba dentro de una celda sorprendido listo mucho mejor

¡¿Que?! ¡Oigan no deberían meterme a la carcel! -Yu gritó molesto- ¡Pepe el toro es inocente nooo! ¡Toritoooooo! ¡Toritoooooo!

Lo siento pero es una buena medida de seguridad para evitar que hagas más locuras, perdiste a tu sobrina y parece que también usaste el pergamino del tiempo, tu sola presencia podía cambiar el curso de la historia para siempre -dijo Shifu serio-

¿Que cosas podría cambiar? Todo evento clave ya está pasando en estos momentos, dudo mucho que pase algo -dijo Yu confundido-

Escucha con tan solo mover una simple cosa, por quitar un trono o usar un arma podrías cambiar todo el ciclo del tiempo, la línea del tiempo es como un rio, una sola perturbación y pondrías en peligro toda tu existencia -dijo Shifu serio y Yu tragó de forma gruesa- ¿ahora entiendes porque debemos mantenerte enjaulado?

Lo entiendo pero cuando mi hermana y mi callado lleguen ustedes bueno...digamos que estarán en problemas y más Tigresa cuando tenga que devolver a La Niña -dijo Yu calmado y se sentó en una banca y suspiro-

¿Que quieres decir con eso? -dijo Shifu calmado-

Por favor soy tonto como mi padre pero un poco más listo y me di cuenta de la forma en como miraba a la bebe, a Molly, ella la ama como si fuera su cachorra y separarse de ella le rompería el corazón -dijo Yu intranquilo-

Puede que sea verdad pero ella es una maestra entrenada sabrá como tratar con el dolor al final, ella es fuerte lo sé -dijo Shifu intranquilo y se retiró caminando dejando a Yu solo-

Aaaargh...Isaac Lu Ann dense prisa -dijo Yu intranquilo- hay pero ¿de que hablo? Cuando Isaac recupere a su hija me hará puré de panda...hhhuyyyy...tengo mello -se abrazo a sí mismo y se acostó en el suelo, mientras tanto afuera del palacio Tigresa estaba alimentando a la bebe con su biberón, Molly estaba tranquilizándose con la bebida hasta que la terminó y Tigresa la recostó sobre su hombro dándole ligeras palmadas en su espalda haciéndola eructar, Po y Vibora estaban sonriendo orgullosos y Tigresa lo noto-

¿Por que me ven así? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Parece que ya estás comenzando a acostumbrarte a esto ser madre -dijo Vibora sonriendo-

Si ella me lo hace todo más fácil y la verdad jamás había interactuado con niños así hasta ahora -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ahora entiendo la felicidad de toda hembra y madre

Te ves más hermosa ahora -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigres tuvo un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, Molly bostezo un poco y comenzó a dormirse mientras Tigresa la comenzaba a mecer un poco-

¿Así es como tengo mecerla? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Es más lento así -dijo Po sonriendo y comenzó a moverle los brazos un poco- eso sigue la velocidad tranquila -Tigresa sonrió un poco pero Molly no se dormía, parecía más tranquila que adormilada-

Ya bebe tienes que dormir -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bebe vamos duerme -la siguió moviendo pero Molly seguía despierta y comenzaba a irritarse un poco- aaah creo que tiene que hacer del baño

Parece su cara cuando Mono la carga -dijo Vibora confundida- huuuuy hasta molesta es una bolita adorable -Molly infló sus mejillas y comenzó a mover sus garras y patas un poco- ¿que le pasa? Se puso violenta

Le preguntaré al criminal adolescente -dijo Po calmado- llevare una espada por si se me acerca

Realmente odias a los adolescentes -dijo Vibora confundida-

Hey...los adolescentes son estupidos, bravucones y te roban el dinero cuando quieren mientras te hacen calzón chino y se burlan de ti riendo y señalándote mientras tratas de sacar tu calzón de una rama de bambú y luego caminas por el valle ocultando tu ropa interior de la vergüenza -dijo Po deprimido viendo al vacío-

¿Eso te hacían cuando tenias su edad? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Eso fue la semana pasada...-dijo Po deprimido, Vibora y Tigresa estaban riéndose un poco, Po bajo al calabozo y vio a Yu tallando una roca en la pared-

¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Ya no lo soporto hablare! ¡Hablaré! ¡Hablaré! ¡Pero necesito ver la luz del sol de nuevo! -Yu gritó llorando y cayó al suelo-

Relájate solo llevas aquí cinco minutos -dijo Po extrañado y Yu se puso de pie limpiando su cuerpo- la bebe esta irritada, si en verdad eres su tío ¿como la calmas y la haces dormir en medio del día?

Para que lo sepas Molly es muy consentida porque es la pequeña princesa de su padre, cuando tiene que dormir de noche a Molly la hacen dormir de la manera normal pero de día adora que le canten en especial su padre -dijo Yu calmado-

¿Cantarle? -dijo Po sorprendido- ¿Como que?

Es la canción más horrible que haya existido, es muy mala, es asquerosa, es espantosa, es la peor canción que puede cantar un macho pero a Molly la relaja -dijo Yu calmado-

Solo dime cual es, no importa el reto yo lo haré -dijo Po serio y Yu asintió intranquilo, Po salió del calabozo y se acercó a Molly la cual estaba por llorar- ya se como tranquilizarla

¿Como? -dijo Tigresa confundida, Po cargo a Molly y suspiro-

Pase lo que pase Tigresa que te amo y que soy bien machin pero me tengo que demigrar a hacer esto por el bien de todos -dijo Po deprimido, Tigresa solo alzo una ceja confundida y Vibora se acercó- que Buda me perdone por esto..y dice... _ **La nieve cubre la montaña hoy, no hay huellas que seguir...la soledad en un reino y la reina vive en mi**_ -Tigresa y Vibora solo abrieron los ojos sorprendidos mientras Molly apretó más la mirada- _**el viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior...una tempestad que de mi salió**_ -Tigresa y Vibora se sujetaron los labios evitando vomitar pero el peor era Po- hay no puedo yo...

¡WAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAGH! -Molly comenzó a llorar con fuerza y Po suspiro de alivio-

Hay que alivio pensé que le gustaba -dijo Po intranquilo, después Po regresó a la celda para ver a Yu acostado en el suelo- ¡Tu estupida idea no funcionó! ¡La bebe lloro aún más fuerte!

¡Ajajajaja eres un estupido a nadie le gusta esa canción! ¡Ajajajaja! ¡Eres un raro! -Yu se estaba riendo con fuerza y se acosto en el suelo- lo siento me quise divertir

¡Si ya lo noté! -dijo Po molesto- mira tengo a una bebe llorando haya arriba dime cómo calmarla

Jajaja está bien está bien, mira hagamos esto tú me dejas salir y yo la calmo -dijo Yu sonriendo-

No lo haré -dijo Po calmado-

No soy un peligro y ahora soy tu única oportunidad de hacer que la bebe se calme -dijo Yu sonriendo-

Eres un canaña ya me gustaría ver a tus padres y decirle lo mal que te criaron -dijo Po molesto y Yu solo soltó una ligera risa-

Mi padre me enseñó a hacer bromas pero mi madre me enseñó cómo engañar -dijo Yu sonriendo, Po llevó a Yu con él hasta el patio y Yu comenzó a escribir una canción mientras Po trataba de calmar a la bebe- aquí esta cántala con tono grave y ella se dormirá en un dos por tres

¿Estás seguro esta vez? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Palabra de panda -dijo Yu sonriendo, Po suspiro y vio la letra-

 _ **Sueeeña con un mañana, un mundo nuevo...debe llegar**_ -Po canto con lentitud mientras Molly se calmaba- _**Ten fe...es muy posible si tu estas...deeecidido...sueña que no existen fronteras y amores sin berrearas, no mires atrás**_ -Po canto meciendo a Molly y ella se relajó finalmente quedando tranquilamente dormida-

Uuuuuf funcionó -dijo Po sonriendo, Yu estaba sonriendo tranquilamente pero en el bosque Isaac golpeó un tronco partiéndolo en pedazos con su energía negra-

¿Que te pasa? -dijo Lu confundida-

Alguien le canto a mi bebe, si alguien le toca un solo pelo lo mato -dijo Isaac molesto- y si es un macho le irá mucho, mucho peor porque le arrancare el miembro y haré que se lo tragué

Y yo que pensé que mi mamá...era la sobre protectora -dijo Lu nerviosa- ya mi amor hay que encontrarla y nos desviamos mucho del palacio de Jade tenemos que ver dónde está

Descuida se donde está y si está en el palacio de Jade -dijo Isaac calmado-

¡Entonces vayamos! No soporto estar sin mi hija ni un minuto más -dijo Lu preocupada-

Antes de irnos Lu Ann recuerda que no puedes interferir con cosas del pasado sepas el resultado o no -dijo Isaac serio-

Esta bien...esta bien -dijo Lu nerviosa- vámonos rápido -los dos asintieron y se fueron corriendo después de una hora Molly despertó y comenzó a llorar, mono Grulla y Mantis llegaron corriendo y nerviosos-

¡La bebe ya despertó pero ¿que le pasa?! -dijo Grulla nervioso-

¿A que huele? -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Se debió haber hecho popis y adivina dónde está -dijo Mono nervioso y vio a Molly acostada en la cama- esta niña se está pudriendo -los machos se vieron y suspiraron- bien ¿quien es el valiente?

Tu hazlo -dijo Mantis nervioso-

¿Por que yo? -dijo Mono confundido-

Porque tú tienes pulgares -dijeron Grulla y Mantis nerviosos-

Bien aquí voy, yo puedo, yo puedo, yo puedo -dijo Mono nervioso y comenzó a quitarle el pañal a Molly, abrió el pañal y los tres se sorprendieron- ¡Ah no mam**! -Mono se tapó la nariz con las manos y cayó al suelo desmayo-

¡Aaah por dios..que olor! -Grulla trató de respirar pero también se desmayó cayendo al suelo abriendo las piedras mientras Mantis salió saltando lo más rápido que podía, Molly siguió llorando y Po entró corriendo-

¿Qué pasó aquí? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Tratamos de cambiarle el pañal pero su pañal era material súper tóxico..qaaagh no puedo más recuérdenme con amor -dijo Mono nervioso tratando de no vomitar-

Po...Po creó que La Niña está mal y enferma -dijo Grulla nervioso- solo mira lo que le salió

Así hacen los bebes -dijo Po irritado, comenzó a cambiarle el pañal a Molly hasta que terminó y Molly estaba más calmada- jajaja ya linda ya estás listas

Mmm..mmm buqaaaa -Molly volvió a llorar un poco- Mama

Ah tranquila te llevaré a verla -dijo Po sonriendo y en un solo segundo apareció Tigresa sonrojada y entrando corriendo-

Ya estoy aquí ¿que le paso a mi pequeña? -dijo Tigresa sería y sonrojada mientras Po estaba sorprendido-

Mami...buaaa mami -Molly lloro un poco y Lu se sujeto el pecho sorprendida-

Me está llamando, mi bebe me está llamando -dijo Lu sorprendida y llorando-

¿Como lo sabes? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Es instinto materno -dijo Lu molesta- ¡vamos mi amor vámonos! -los dos apuraron el paso y siguieron corriendo a cuatro patas- tranquila Molly ahí va mami -Tigresa estaba abrazando a Molly pegándola con su mejilla y soltaba ronroneos haciendo que se calmara-

Lo hiciste muy bien, creo que como eres una felina y ella también, las dos se entienden -dijo Po sonriendo-

Mi ronroneo la calma -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- eso me gusta, que este feliz y animada

Sabes deberíamos ir a comer los tres -dijo Po sonriendo-

Suena bien una salida familiar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- oye...quiero mostrarte algo Po

Claro ¿de que se trata? -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa le pasó a la bebe y se acercó o a la puerta para tomar algo y entró-

Esto lo compré pensando en ella -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, le mostró una bolsa y Po abrió la bolsa sacando un pequeño traje de combate de color blanco con borde negro y dorado-

Jeje que lindo -dijo Po sonriendo- es como el tuyo jeje vamos llevare a estas dos hermosas señoritas a comer algo rico -los fresa salieron de ahí y fueron al restaurante del señor Ping, algunos clientes estaban viendo cómo Po dejó a la niña en el suelo y Molly se levantó para comenzar a caminar hacia Tigresa que extendía sus brazos hacia ella y luego la cargo, a algunos les daba ternura mientras otros estaban confundidos-

Tesa platos de sopa de fideo recién hechos -dijo Ping sonriendo-

Gracias papa -dijo Po sonriendo-

Muchas gracias señor Ping -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, ella se sentó en una silla cargando a Molly en sus brazos-

Oh vamos ya puedes decirme papá -dijo Ping sonriendo- después de todo parece que serás una excelente madre para mis futuros nietos -Po y Tigresa se sonrojaron un poco y desviaron la mirada por la vergüenza del comentario- ¿y esta pequeña bolita de amor quien es?

Es Molly, la estamos cuidando por el momento -dijo Po sonriendo-

Aaah ya veo, por un momento pensé que era mi nieta -dijo Ping sonriendo y Tigresa se sonrojó- bueno no sorprendería después de ese Yolehihuuu y la bola de fuego que casi destruye mi restaurante

¡Papa! -Po gritó sonrojado y Tigresa ocultó su cara en la cabeza de Molly por la vergüenza-

Hay ya bueno pues los dejaré tener su momento familiar -dijo Ping sonriendo, él se retiró caminando mientras Tigresa y Po sonrieron-

Lo siento él saca lo peor cuando quiere -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso-

Descuida yo entiendo y si...no debí cantar así -dijo Tigresa avergonzada- bien Molly hora de comer -Tigresa tomó un poco de la sopa de fideos y la colocó en frente de Molly dejando que comiera fideos y Po la sujetaba con cuidado, Molly comía tranquilamente hasta que terminó con el bote ella sola-

A ver tranquila cariño tienes un poco de sopa en tu boca -dijo Po sonriendo tallando en la boca de Molly una servilleta para secarle la boca- listo ya estás limpia

Eres tan linda bebe, eres igual a mi ¿verdad? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Molly sonrió mientras se reía un poco- vaya alguien comienza a tener sus colmillos

¿Eso es importante? -dijo Po confundido-

Si porque comenzara a masticar todo -dijo Tigresa calmada- los colmillos son muy molestos y duelen un poco así que ella estará irritada y molesta dentro de poco

Bueno vayamos al palacio para que practique su caminata -dijo Po sonriendo- quién sabe hasta podamos entrenarla en el arte del Kung Fu -Tigresa asintió sonriendo y se fueron caminando, Po cargaba a Molly pero Tigresa se juntó más a Po para estar lo más cerca que podía de Molly, mientras tanto en la entrada Del Valle Isaac y Lu Ann estaban llegando cuando Isaac se sorprend, siguieron corriendo en línea recta y luego se detuvieron-

¿Qué pasa Isaac? -dijo Lu confundida-

Lo encontré...pero..hay rayos no podemos acercarnos así -dijo Isaac nervioso-

¿Por que no? -dijo Lu confundida- Isaac dime que está pasando

Míralo por ti misma, Molly esta con ellos -dijo Isaac nervioso apuntando al frente, Lu le siguió el dedo y se sorprendió de ver a Molly con Po y Tigresa-

Hay no chingues, son mi mamá y mi papá -dijo Lu sorprendida, Isaac y Lu se escondieron detrás de un muro mientras Tigresa se detuvo un momento- ¿crees que nos vieron?

No lo sé pero recuerda que la maestra tiene un buen olfato y sentido del oído -dijo Isaac preocupado- Lu Ann no importa que pase no hay que dejar que nos vean de mala forma claro -mientras los dos se ocultaban Tigresa y Po se detuvieron un momento pero fue porque Tigresa se había detenido-

¿Que ocurre Tigresa? -dijo Po confundido-

Sentí la mirada de alguien también huelo a un par de extraños que no estaban aquí antes -dijo Tigresa sería- tenemos intrusos en el valle

¿De veras? -dijo Po confundido-

Creo que nos descubrieron Isaac -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Relájate creo que tenemos oportunidad sólo hay que evitar que piense somos unos prevenidos o que huela nuestro miedo -dijo Isaac nervioso-

¡Son un par de miedosos, una huele a una chica ingenua y el otro huele a un pervertido que tú un harem con cinco o más encuentros con hembras! -gritó Tigresa molesta, Lu e Isaac se quejaron e Isaac se golpeó la frente-

Ya valió -dijeron ambos preocupados-

No nos queda de otra -dijo Isaac serio- tendré que hacerle frente y tengo una buena manera de hacerlo

¡Ustedes los que se esconden de nosotros salgan ya! ¡Ya los encontré! -Tigresa gritó molesta y Po se puso en guardia mientras sujetaba a la bebe en su brazo izquierdo- los matare si no salen -Lu e Isaac tuvieron un escalofrío por el miedo y dieron unos pasos de forma lenta y tímida saliendo de su escondite, Tigresa se sorprendió mientras Po seguía con su expresión seria- ojos...verdes..una tigresa...tu...y el lobo ojos rojos, pelo blanco y orejas así ustedes son

¡¿Quienes son ustedes y que quieren?! -Po gritó serio-

No venimos a pelear solo queremos a nuestra bebe -dijo Isaac calmado-

¡Primero tendrás que romperme los brazos y las piernas si quieres a nuestra bebe! -Po gritó serio abrazando a Molly en sus brazos-

Espera Po...ellos -Tigresa trató de hablar pero Po se colocó frente a ella y le dio a Molly para que la cargara-

Tranquila Tigresa no dejaré que se lleven a nuestra bebe, la defenderé con mi vida -dijo Po sonriendo y expulsó energía formando una gabardina hecha de energía dorada y se quedó en guardia-

Escúchame Po ellos vienen por la bebe -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Lo sé los voy a detener no me importa nada -dijo Po sonriendo- vamos ¿quien será el primero en pelear?

Tu padre si que era estupido y lento -dijo Isaac poco sorprendido-

Eje je je...si era muy inocente de joven jaja -dijo Lu nerviosa y sonrojada-

Ya veo a quien se lo sacaste -dijo Isaac calmado- escucha panda no venimos causar problemas pero si lo que quieres es pelear ven te reto -Isaac tomo su espada y la desenvaino expulsando energía negra-

¡¿Como tú también?! -Lu gritó sorprendida e Isaac se reía un poco-

¡Ya hasta los dos! -Tigresa gritó molesta y le dio un golpe a Po en la cabeza haciendo que se quejara un poco y se la sujeto-

¡¿Por que me pegas?! -Po gritó sorprendido-

¡Porque no me escuchas cabeza hueca! -Tigresa gritó más fuerte y Po se asustó- ellos posiblemente vinieron por Molly -media hora después todos estaban reunidos en el palacio de Jade, Tigresa estaba deprimida abrazando a Molly sentado la sobre sus piernas, Grulla, Vibora, Mono, Shifu y Po parecían deprimidos, mientras Mantis y Yu parecían entender la situación-

Y entonces todo paso -dijo Lu deprimida- Yu perdió a mi bebe y la hemos estado buscando por días, estoy muy desesperada por favor quiero a mi bebe de vuelta -Lu estaba llorando mientras los demás estaban viendo a Molly-

Yo lo entiendo -dijo Shifu intranquilo- les creó

Tigresa...tenemos que entregarlo -dijo Po deprimido pero Tigresa estaba temblando- ¿Tigresa que tienes?

Es que la amo demasiado como para devolverla -dijo Tigresa deprimida, Po se agacho y coló sus manos sobre los hombros de Tigresa- Po no me hagas hacer esto

Lo sé, también me duele pero...es lo mejor ella no pertenece a este tiempo -dijo Po deprimido- ellos son sus padres, ella debe volver con los suyos -Tigresa estaba temblando por la tristeza pero asintió y dejó a Molly para que se quedara de pie en el suelo-

Banda como lo practicamos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- camina bebe -Molly asintió sonriendo y se levantó en dos pies-

Isaac mira nuestra hija...está -dijo Lu sonriendo y se agachó extendiendo los brazos- ven mi niña

Mami -Molly sonrió y avanzó corriendo solo para estar en brazos de Lu-

Mamá está aquí, mamá está aquí mi amor -dijo Lu llorando de felicidad mientras abrazaba a Molly, Isaac sonrió y abrazó a Lu junto con Molly- Molly me tenías muy preocupada y asustada, todos estábamos buscando desde hace tiempo mi bebe

Molly me alegra tanto verte de nuevo hija -dijo Isaac sonriendo mientras Molly ronroneaba en brazos de Lu mientras Isaac solo vio como estaba Tigresa de dolida igual que Po- Gracias por cuidar de mi hija, te lo debo todo ahora maestra Tigresa

¿Que dices? Yo no fui -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- yo...jeje no pude cuidarla fueron

Usted lo hizo muy bien, mi hija está a salvo, contenta y estoy seguro de que usted la cuido -dijo Isaac sonriendo y se arrodilló frente a ella tomando sus manos mientras Tigresa estaba sentada, se sentía poco sorprendida y sonrojada- usted es una buena persona y sera una buena madre en el futuro, de eso estoy seguro

Gracias -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- solo dime una cosa ¿la volveré a ver?

Si la volverá a ver dentro poco cuando menos se de cuenta -dijo Isaac sonriendo- No se sienta mal Molly volverá con usted -Tigresa asintió sonriendo algo deprimido- y de nuevo Gracias por cuidarla porque mi hija es mi vida, lamento los problemas que le haya causado

De nada, fue un placer cuidar de Molly -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Nosotros también la estuvimos cuidando -dijo Po algo irritado detrás de Isaac mientras Isaac se giro y lo vio- de nada

¿Y quien eres tú? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Soy...Po el guerrero dragón -dijo Po sonriendo-

No se quien eres -dijo Isaac calmado- pero ah...gracias supongo -Po solo se sintió un poco insultado pero Lu se acercó para dejar a Molly en brazos de Isaac y le dio un abrazo a Po-

Grrrr...-Tigresa solo apretó los dientes un poco molesta-

Gracias por cuidar de mi bebe -dijo Lu sonriendo- y descuida tu también serás un excelente padre te lo puedo asegurar, tu y Tigresa volverán a ver a Molly -se separo un poco y Tigresa se cruzó de brazos viéndola algo molesta mientras Po estaba sonrojado- Gracias por todo -Lu le dio un beso en la mejilla a Po provocando la ira de Tigresa pero con Po lo avergonzó-

Si le pones una mano encima te arrancare los dientes uno por uno -dijeron Tigresa e Isaac al mismo tiempo cosa que sorprendió a todos-

Si tu también vienes del futuro ¿nos podrías decir que nos paso a todos? -dijo Mono sonriendo-

¿Tu eres Mono verdad? -dijo Yu nervioso y Mono asintió- aaah...bueno...es que...no puedo decirlo pero...tu...tu eheee...es mejor no sepas nada, no es como si fueras a morir de una forma horrible y desagradable sin esposa ni hijos, siendo olvidado por todos en el valle

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Me voy a morir?! -Mono gritó nervioso y todos se asustaron-

Nooooooo, noooooo, noooooo -dijo Yu nervioso-

Panda, esposa, vámonos -dijo Isaac calmado mientras Lu y Yu se acercaron corriendo-

Nos volveremos a ver Tigresa Po, maestros del palacio de Jade, gracias por cuidar de mi hija -dijo Lu sonriendo- los quiero a todos -todos sonrieron un poco- menos a Mono -Mono se quedó deprimido-

Un consejo para el futuro Po -dijo Yu sonriendo- fíjate que no se te vaya a caer el bebe

¿Acaso se me cayó un bebe? -dijo Po confundido mientras Isaac se reía y Lu se tocaba la cabeza, Isaac extendió el brazo izquierdo liberando energía blanca del rollo, el poder los cubrió a los cuatro-

¡Cuídala mucho! ¡Cuida mucho a Molly, se quejó no es mi hija pero la ame como a una! ¡Así que mi única petición es la cuides! -Tigresa gritó llorando y Lu sonrió-

Descuida la cuidaré muy bien, después de todo aprendí de la mejor madre que tuve -dijo Lu sonriendo- también mi padre fue un buen modelo a seguir pero muy ingenuo, cuídense mucho y recuerden que serán muy buenos padres ambos solo quédense juntos y amanece como siempre lo han hecho

¿Acaso tú eres nuestra...? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Solo cuídense y adiós -dijo Lu sonriendo y sujeto una mano de Molly- diles adiós, adiós abuela, adiós abuelo -Po y Tigresa quedaron sorprendidos mientras Molly y sus padres desaparecían en la luz regresando a su tiempo, Po y Tigresa quedaron muy tristes por la desaparición de Molly mientras los demás estaban alegres de que Molly regresara con su familia-

La volveremos a ver...al final ellos lo prometieron -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si, ya quiero verla Po, el futuro nos traerá grandes cosas lo presiento -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, mientras tanto en el futuro Isaac y Lu estaban recostando a Molly en su cuna mientras todos estaban más tranquilos viendo que Molly estaba en casa con su hermano y sus padres-

Al fin regresaste mi bebe -dijo Lu sonriendo- me alegro tanto, tus vuelos y todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti -Isaac sonrió y dejó a Lu con los bebés en el cuarto pero solo salió y fue al patio donde Po estaba viendo molesto a Yu-

Espero que tengas una explicación jovencito -dijo Po serio-

Perdón papa, es que fueron muy malas decisiones -dijo Yu desanimado- pero ella está a salvo y nada malo le paso

Eso no es excusa para no cuidar bien a tu sobrina -dijo Isaac molesto- ahora si pensaste que tu entrenamiento era rudo esto te parecerá una caricia del viento, prepárate porque vas a vivir todo un infierno en los proximos cuatro meses

¿Que? ¡Nooooo piedad mi poderoso Rey Shiba piedad! -Yu gritó llorando de rodillas en el suelo-

Lo siento pero ya no tengo piedad -dijo Isaac molesto mientras sus ojos brillaron de color rojo- mirame bien a los ojos -Yu solo tembló un poco e Isaac se veía realmente molesto- ¡Mírame Yu! -Yu solo asintió- si esto se vuelve a repetir, si algo le pasa a mi hija juro que iré por ti y te haré sufrir

Entendido -dijo Yu asustado-

Buen mañana comenzarás tu castigo -dijo Isaac serio y se retiró-

El me da más miedo que mamá -dijo Yu asustado-

Si ambos...son iguales -dijo Po nervioso- debería cambiarse el nombre a Isaac Estrella de la mañana por esos rojos horribles,

Por eso lo llaman el diablillo de la guarda de mi hermana -dijo Yu asustado-

Si bien...llevaré esto a guardar y tú más te vale que no vuelvas tocar, ya causaste mucho daño en el tiempo jovencito -dijo Po serio, Yu solo hizo pucheros y asintió, en unos minutos Po estaba viendo el rollo del tiempo y Tigresa se acercó para verlo-

¿Que estás haciendo? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Estoy viendo una escena que quería volver a ver -dijo Po sonriendo mostrando el pergamino-

¿Qué haces con eso? Po se supone que es muy peligros, ya castigue a Yu por lo mismo -dijo Tigresa calmada-

No solo funciona para viajar en el tiempo, también me muestra diferentes escenas del pasado -dijo Po sonriendo- No soy como nuestro hijo mira -Tigresa se acercó y sonrió un poco-

Es el nacimiento de Molly y Ryu -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- jamás podría olvidar ese día, dime Po si pudieras cambiar una cosa del pasado ¿lo harías? ¿Cambiarias algo?

No cambiaria nada -dijo Po sonriendo- porque mi vida es tan perfecta como es -Po y Tigresa se dieron un beso mientras Po solo guardó el pergamino en el cofre-

Ver el pasado nos enseña más de nosotros mismos, las decisiones que tomamos no siempre son buenas pero al final son los resultados los que importan y cuando te das cuenta de que tus decisiones te llevaron a algo mejor y no hay nada que cambiarias del pasado -Isaac estaba sonriendo viendo a Lu acostada con los bebés a un lado y él sonrió complacido- Si tanto dolor y sufrimiento me dieron la recompensa correcta al final

 **El fin-**


End file.
